


Es ist ein Witz.

by ShouMarufuji



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShouMarufuji/pseuds/ShouMarufuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love made crazy things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Robb looked at Jon with tears in his eyes, his tears sad and lonely. "I'm sorry, Jon, our love was not meant to last."  
"But why," Jon cried with him "Our love was meant to extend to the stars above!"  
"No, I am sorry." And with cry, he walked away.

Jon would not allow this. Instead, he pulled out a knife and grabbed Robb from behind. He cut away the clothes, and then stuck his member inside his gaping hole whilst Bob the townsman watched.

At first Robb was not liking, but then he got into it, and they both spurted their love-juice. Then Jon was cry and stabbed Robb thirty times in the chest.

It was self-defense.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of Jon's tragedy.

Jon was cry as stepped away from his ex-lover's dead corpse. The knife fell out of him like his member had once exited his love-hole. When he turned round like a circle, he noticed Bob - his arch rival. That man had caused him anger before, and there he was, watching him kill his love.  
  
"You who I call an enemy," he blared with anger "What are you doing?"  
"Tu es une blague," was all he said. Jon had forgotten, he only spoke the language of the dumb.  
"What do you want from me?" he asked.  
"Ta vie est une blague. Tout le monde va savoir ce que tu as fait. T'es une stupide blague."  
  
Jon had enough of Bob's shenanigans. That townsman with nothing but trouble. The knife had once more slipped into him, penetrating him in more ways that he could ever dream of. And then, out of sad, Jon slit his wrists and cry with Bob's dead leftovers.


End file.
